


If One More Star Falls

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's still time before Aiba's ship can be turned on and he can leave, and Nino doesn't know what to do with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If One More Star Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toinkydoink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toinkydoink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vanishing Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869237) by [taykash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash). 



> For my wonderful, wonderful [toinkydoink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toinkydoink) for holding my hand through the first part of this ridiculousness. This part isn't as weird as we had planned for it to be. (Though it's still pretty weird.) :p  
> Thanks forever and ever to [LTGMars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LTGMars) for betaing even after a long day of work. <3  
> Can also be found [here](http://taykash.livejournal.com/12152.html).

**(Still) Sunday:**

Ohno had once again picked Aiba up to teach him about one of his hobbies, this time remote-controlled cars. They'd lain together on the futon for longer than Nino could say, feeling each other's heat. After they'd gotten up to get ready for the day, Nino had showered and washed the futon, but the smell of sugar still hung heavy in the air.

Nino felt branded by the perfect spirals on Aiba's fingertips, an entire universe mapped out on his skin. He picked up his 3DS, and stared at the little Mario figure jumping up and down with every press of his thumb. Mario didn’t move left or right, just jumped up and down until he finally landed on a Goomba and the Game Over music played.

Nino tossed his console onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. After a heavy sigh, he checked his phone – the bright yellow numbers flashed 3:18 PM. With a huff, he pulled on a hat and grabbed his keys.

Jun had to have saved lunch for him.

\-----

Nino leaned against the doorbell, hearing its irritating ring even from outside the door. Sho and Jun lived in a small two-story house that they rented, though Nino knew that Jun had a savings account for a future home where he could have a decorative garden. The wind chime hanging in front of the door tinkled musically as the spring breeze blew gently. Nino kicked the door. He succeeded in doing nothing except scuffing a black mark across the white paint.

“Fucking hell,” Nino growled, then finally patted down his pockets for his keys. He had a copy of their house keys (“Stole it,” Jun had flatly told Sho, “grabbed it from me and had a copy made while I cooked dinner”), but he didn’t like to use it unless he felt like he needed to, which was about once a month.

The kitchen light illuminated the scene: a half-full pot of matsutake rice cooling on the stove, dirty dishes in the sink, an open bottle of Jun’s favorite white wine. Nino scoffed and pulled off his hat, throwing it onto the kitchen table that was still graced with tablecloths.

“Jun doesn’t leave a kitchen dirty even if he was on fire and missing all his limbs,” Nino murmured to himself, using the rice ladle to grab a taste of the rice. “He’s in here somewhere.”

Still savoring the taste of mushrooms, Nino wandered around the first floor of the house, poking his nose into every room only to find them dark and still. He quietly went up the stairs, the wood creaking gently under his steps, but he paused when he reached the platform. Soft noises and thumps were coming from one of the empty bedrooms, rooms Jun had had great plans for but had ended up as landing places for futons filled by his drunken friends.

Jun had insisted on a Western-style house and had paid good money to have full plush carpeting on the second floor, and Nino dug his toes in with every step as he headed towards the room. 

“Completely not surprised,” Nino announced as he looked down at Jun and Sho, tangled together on the floor.

“Nino!” Sho said, muffled by Jun’s hand which was still pressed tightly against his mouth. He laid spread-eagle on the floor, missing his pants, though his red polo shirt was hiked up around his underarms. Jun knelt between his legs, his cock still halfway into Sho, even as he looked exasperatedly at Nino.

“Do you mind?” Jun said, his voice tight with irritation and arousal. Once when they were still undergrads, he had given Nino a blowjob in a closet of one of the classroom buildings, and when Nino had wrapped his fingers around Jun’s cock to reciprocate, Jun had been so wound up that he came just at the touch of Nino’ s hand. “I like maybe getting caught,” he had confessed to Nino later that night, and Nino had never forgotten.

“Yeah, I mind,” Nino replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You told me to come over for lunch and here you are, completely not ready to receive guests.”

Sho whined, trying to close his legs even as Jun stayed still inside of him. Nino glanced down at Sho’s face, at the distress written all over his expression, and he turned away. “I’ll be downstairs waiting,” Nino called over his shoulder as he began to leave the room. “Don’t leave Sho-chan high and dry.”

When he started walking down the stairs, he could hear the thumps restart at a faster pace. He whistled tunelessly as he headed to the living room.

\-----

“So Sho-chan bottoms, huh,” Nino said cheerfully from his spot on the floor when Jun and Sho walked into the room. Sho blushed deeper than Nino had ever seen before turning and walking right back out.

“Shut up,” Jun said, swatting at Nino’s head. “And we switch. Not that it’s any of your business.”

Nino hummed, leaning forward to rest his chin on the glass coffee table. “I’d like to see Sho-chan as a dom. That has to be really hot.”

“What do you want, Ninomiya?” Jun said bluntly, poking at Nino’s thigh with one socked foot. His hair still dripped down his temple from his shower, and Nino watched a drop of water slide Jun’s imperfect skin.

“I kissed him,” Nino finally said, “but I didn’t get over it.”

“Then kiss him more,” Jun said, pulling each end of the towel draped around his neck like a pulley. “Kiss him until you do get over it.”

“This is the worst advice you’ve ever given me, Matsumoto,” Nino whined, closing his eyes. The glass felt cool against his skin, and he slowly tilted his head to rest his face on the table.

“You’re fogging up my glass,” Jun grumbled.

“He’s fogging up my life,” Nino shot back, and Jun snorted.

“Put that in one of your sappy songs,” Jun said, rising to his knees before standing up gracefully. “Then play it until you get sick of yourself and by then you’ll be over him. You do remember he’s not even from Earth, right?”

“His come tasted like dessert,” Nino called after him as Jun left the room, heading for the kitchen.

“I’m never feeding you again!” Jun yelled back.

\-----

Nino left Jun’s house with a belly full of matsutake rice and ice cold beer (Jun’s threats were always lies; and Sho eventually regained enough of his dignity to join them in the living room), and hummed as he walked home. He’d written that particular song back in college, mostly to cheer Jun up during a particularly difficult winter semester final exam season, but it had ended up being something that came to him unbidden. The lyrics talked about Jun’s eyebrows and his college-era fondness of black nail polish, but as time went by, Nino added more verses about everyone they knew.

“The one who landed on my doorstep and ruined my life, Aiba-chan,” Nino sang quietly to himself as he opened his gates.

Aiba, sitting primly on Nino’s doorstep, waved with a sheepish smile. “I don’t know where I left the key you gave me,” he said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

“The one who landed on my doorstep and ruined my life, Aiba-chan,” Nino repeated loudly as he opened the door and stepped inside, nudging Aiba aside with his foot. Aiba dutifully trailed behind him.

“I think I like fishing more than I like remote controlled cars,” Aiba chatted as he slipped off his shoes. “There’s food and beer and it’s more relaxing. Remote controlled cars are fun but there’s only so much you can do with them, you know? Oh-chan got mad when I suggested crashing them into each other to see what happens.”

“It’s better to ask forgiveness than permission,” Nino said sagely, heading to the kitchen.

“If I break anything of Oh-chan’s, don’t you have to pay for it?” Aiba asked innocently, his lips twitching at the corners as he followed Nino. “You’re responsible for me.”

“I’m responsible for absolutely nothing other than myself and my personal property,” Nino said firmly, hopping up onto the countertop and grabbing the half-empty bag of tongari corn that rested in a corner, twisted closed with a rubber band. “You’re neither, last I checked.”

“I’m not your property?” Aiba said with a pout, pulling up a chair to sit right in front of Nino. He rested his head against Nino’s knee, making whining noises. “But you found me.”

“You’re not a _stray_ ,” Nino argued over the crinkling sound of the bag as he snapped the rubber band around it repeatedly. “You’re kind of a stray. But still, one that got a modeling job. Keep getting those and then you can buy Oh-chan RC cars just to crash them, then your problem is solved.”

“No, it’s not,” Aiba sniffled loudly against Nino’s knee, the fingertips of his left hand slowly walking up the outside of Nino’s left thigh.

“You’re the least subtle alien I’ve ever met,” Nino said flatly, shaking his leg to get Aiba’s hand off of him.

“Oh, but your thighs are so cute,” Aiba sat up with a grin, his other hand sliding up the outside of Nino’s other leg. “You’re so little but they’re so nice!”

“Ooh baby baby,” Nino said sarcastically, “tell me more. I think it’s so hot when people patronize me.”

“Nino, you’re not a store,” Aiba replied severely, and his fingertips inched up to reach Nino’s waistband. 

“Jun-kun would be horrified to know this was going on in the kitchen,” Nino laughed, letting his head fall back gently against his white cabinets. “He’d personally come in here to scrub everything down with bleach.”

“It’d save you the trouble of cleaning it yourself,” Aiba breathed, deft fingers speeding up to unbutton Nino’s pants. He tugged them down, scowling up at Nino when he hits resistance. “Can you please balance properly for a minute so I can get you naked?”

“That’s the most polite thing you’ve ever said to me.” Nino complied, setting aside his snack and balancing on his hands long enough for Aiba to get his pants and boxers down his hips and tangled around his ankles.

“I think this will top that,” Aiba replied, and leaned over to take all of Nino’s mostly-flaccid length in his mouth.

Nino closed his eyes as Aiba let go of him with an obscene sucking noise. Aiba grabbed Nino’s dick in one hand and started slowly stroking him, then Nino felt the pressure against his legs as Aiba leaned forward again.

But when Aiba pressed his lips to the head of Nino’s cock, Nino didn’t feel one tongue, but two. He yelped, hitting his head hard against the cabinet, but ignored the pain in favor of pushing Aiba’s head back.

“What the fuck was that?” he demanded, trying to override the ‘blowjob imminent blowjob imminent’ signals that shook his whole body.

Aiba grinned wide, then stuck his tongue out at Nino. Or, more accurately, stuck both his tongues out at Nino.

“During sex,” Aiba said, his voice thick and slightly slurred the way it had been when they’d been together on the futon, “this happens.”

“You’re the weirdest thing I’ve ever met,” Nino said with a frown, but surprised himself with a groan when Aiba took him in his mouth again and wrapped the two tongues around him. 

Aiba played him like an instrument, his tongues tangling around Nino, one sliding up his length as the other made its way down. With that sort of stimulation, it didn’t take long for Nino to come into Aiba’s mouth, the alien swallowing every last drop.

“You humans taste funny,” Aiba said as Nino slid off to redo his pants, “you don’t taste like any food at all.”

“You taste like ice cream,” Nino informed him as he stepped away from the counter, finally catching his breath even though his legs still shaking from the shockwaves of pleasure that had radiated throughout his body, “and _that’s_ weird.”

Aiba walked up to Nino from behind, wrapping his arms around him as Nino buttoned his pants. “I’m glad I found you and you let me stay,” Aiba whispered, his hair falling forward and tickling the soft shell of Nino’s ear.

“I’m glad it was me that found you and not some government agency,” Nino replied, and he closed his eyes to fight against the intense desire to kiss Aiba. “You could have been vivisected by now.”

“My hero,” Aiba giggled, high and breathy, and Nino parted his lips, turning his head to the side to try to catch the laughter in his own mouth. If Aiba’s sex tasted like ice cream, did his laughter taste like sunshine?

Nino sighed quietly, and relaxed in Aiba’s arms, still being hugged from behind. Jun had been right – getting over Aiba should be what Nino focused on, but all Nino had the will to do was fall further and further.

\-----

**Monday:**

Nino woke up to the smell of brewing coffee, the aroma of Aiba’s favorite flavor infiltrating the apartment and filling up the empty spaces with the scents of hazelnut and cinnamon. 

“Do you think coffee will taste the same in space?” Aiba asked when Nino shuffled in, his tie hanging loose around his neck and his shirt unbuttoned. Aiba had his hands wrapped around the largest mug Nino owned, a green one with multiple thumb holes – Jun had gotten it for him one Christmas, archly declaring that Nino needed more items for the sake of interior design. 

“Take some and find out,” Nino grumbled, his voice scratchy with morning, as he poured himself a cup.

“I still have a few days before I have to leave,” Aiba mused, tapping his fingernails rhythmically against the porcelain. “I’ll just drink as much as I can.”

“You don’t even know if this stuff is good for you,” Nino breathed as he took a large sip. He sighed happily after he swallowed, the coffee’s warmth spreading within him. “For all you know you’re going to melt once you get back into that space ship of yours.”

“It’ll be worth it,” Aiba said happily, burying his nose in his mug, and Nino had to look away and pretend to fiddle with his shirt buttons.

\-----

**Thursday (afternoon):**

“When’s Oh-chan coming?” Nino said breathlessly as Aiba pinned him against the floor of the living room, a blanket spread out under him.

“Sometime later,” Aiba giggled into Nino’s neck, then sat up to push his hair out of his eyes. “Hey, can you suck yourself?”

“I’m not a freak,” Nino shot back, sitting up and scooting back a little to be able to look Aiba in the face. “It’s not something we can usually do.”

Aiba looked Nino up and down thoughtfully, stroking his chin. “You’re big enough, I think. You’re pretty flexible. Jun-chan told me you used to do backflips on the baseball field to show off.”

“Don’t call him Jun-chan,” Nino groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“We should try!” Aiba said excitedly.

Nino kept his face in his hands, his resolve already crumbling just at the line of enthusiasm braided into Aiba’s voice. The image of Aiba, bent over on the side of Nino’s bathtub, flashed into Nino’s memory and he shuddered slightly, remembering the slurping noises.

“I,” Nino said, finally uncovering his face and licking his lips. He had trouble swallowing, his throat dry. It had taken Jun forever to convince him to bottom, but Aiba just had to say something and smile at Nino in the way that made his eyes disappear and Nino couldn’t bring himself to argue. 

“Just be careful,” he breathed out in a huff, and Aiba cheered before grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him in for a rough kiss. 

Nino scrabbled at Aiba’s shirt, fisting his hands in the soft fabric as Aiba’s tongue tasted his mouth over and over.

“Let’s stretch you out,” Aiba murmured against him, and Nino tasted his smile.

\-----

When Ohno walked into the living room less than an hour later, Aiba’s key ring dangling from his index finger, he found Nino completely naked, red-faced with Aiba kneeling behind him. Aiba’s hands pushed Nino forward, and Ohno’s eyes caught the green ring circling Nino’s angry cock.

“Oh,” Ohno said.

“Hi, Oh-chan!” Aiba said cheerfully, still pressing Nino forward.

“Hi,” Ohno replied, “you left your key in my apartment.”

“Okay, stop,” Nino finally cried, squirming out from under Aiba’s hands, pulling his knees out of the split stretch Aiba had him in. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, before stretching his back into an arch to soothe the strained muscles. “This isn’t working.”  
“What are you doing?” Ohno said curiously, putting his bag down by the doorway and coming closer. Nino shone with sweat under the warmth of his ceiling light.

"We were trying to see if Nino could give himself a blowjob," Aiba explained, rubbing soothing circles on Nino's back. "But I don't think he can."

"Oh." Ohno paused. "Can you do that?"

"I can," Aiba said cheerfully, “it’s easy!”

"Look," Nino said loudly, irritation in his voice giving way to anger, "either we do it or I go jerk off, but either way this isn't working and I want this goddamn ring off."

"Can I invite Oh-chan?" Aiba asked, leaning his chin on Nino's shoulder. "He's already here."

Nino glanced sideways at Aiba, not taking in much more than the way his eyelashes looked against his skin. Ohno waited patiently not far away, wiggling his toes in his fish-patterned socks against the wooden floor. The image of them in Jun's apartment came to his mind, of the way their bodies had been pressed together on the couch, and jealousy surged so quickly he almost choked on it.

"Fine," Nino sighed, "but I get to be the focus in this freakshow."  
\-----

Later that night after they’d eaten Thai delivery naked, Aiba dropping pieces of onion and bean sprouts all over his legs, Ohno left murmuring about an early appointment to go fishing.

“Wait, you know what I just realized?” Nino said, as they cleaned up the empty containers, almost spilling the remnants of Ohno’s sriracha all over his hands. “It’s been a week.”

“Oh!” Aiba looked up from where he’d been picking up the crumbs of the food sticking to his skin. “I can turn on my ship then.”

“Yeah, you can.” Nino paused, still holding the containers. “So…you’re going home?”

Aiba shrugged, crossing his legs and dropping the food into the delivery bag designated for trash. “I can. Or I can go somewhere else. I hear Venus is really nice. I was gonna go there next.” 

“Do you want to?” Nino said carefully, looking everywhere except at Aiba. He stacked the containers slowly, his short fingers tight on the plastic.

“Do you want me to?” Aiba replied, leaning forward to look Nino in the face. Nino kept avoiding his gaze until Aiba grabbed his chin, his fingers sticky with pad thai sauce. “I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

“It’s up to you,” Nino pushed him away, biting his lip. Nino always lashed out first, trying to protect himself by hurting before getting hurt, and Jun had sat him down for a very long talk about that their senior year just before graduation. 

“You have to take a moment,” Jun had said, brushing his fingers across Nino’s cheek, “before you push everyone away.”

Nino rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, focusing on Aiba’s patchy leg hair when he started to talk again. “You’re the one who showed up with an expiration date.”

“I like it here,” Aiba murmured, pushing his face so close to Nino’s that he was breathing on Nino’s cheek. “Can I stay?”

“Your breath smells,” Nino complained, leaning to the left before getting to his feet. “My lease says no animals and you have to move that ship of yours off of the lawn. Park it in Jun-kun’s basement. He’ll never know it’s there.”

Nino gathered up the pile of containers and went to the kitchen, his heart thudding as Aiba stayed quiet.

“Hey, what do you mean no animals?” Aiba finally cried out from the living room, running into the kitchen and grabbing at Nino’s torso with his sticky hands. 

“No animals,” Nino said with a grin, “but it doesn’t say anything about aliens.”

\-----

**Friday (the first day of the rest of _their_ lives):**

“Is this going to be every time someone comes over?” Jun said exasperatedly, a bottle of wine in one hand and a pie held in the other as he stood in the doorway of Nino’s living room. Aiba and Nino were kissing on the couch, Aiba’s hand already creeping up Nino’s shirt.

“We know you like it, J,” Nino said cheekily when Aiba finally let him go.

“He prefers it the other way around,” Sho informed them, setting down the rest of the tupperware that Jun had brought. 

“Does the pasta have shrimp?” Ohno said quietly, already sitting at the table and peering into the plastic containers.

“I don’t know if I can eat shrimp,” Aiba mused, standing up and fixing his shirt.

“We have time to figure it out,” Nino said, linking his fingers in Aiba’s. “We have plenty of time.”


End file.
